


TRIAL

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 27(30)岁Steve/17(20)岁Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, 怀孕预警, 涉及未成人性行为描写, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 本文涉及的有关法庭审判流程、规则、专业术语等等的内容纯属虚构，请勿较真





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及的有关法庭审判流程、规则、专业术语等等的内容纯属虚构，请勿较真

“现在，你可以进行自我陈述了。”法官对着坐在一侧的Steve道。

Steve点了点头，却并没有立刻开口。他正对面的陪审团们一个个都在盯着他看，有的人面带厌恶，有的人面带疑惑，还有的人面带可惜，像个神父一样怜悯地看着他。当然了，还有的只是一脸冷漠。

这些人都是遵纪守法的好公民，至少受过中高等教育，他们不一定都知道怎么解曲面积分，但至少不会在购物时算错数。也许他们中的某些人是高级工程师，经济学家，企业家，律师，医生，老师之类的，但大部分的人都只不过是平日里在岗位上兢兢业业或者随随便便的雇员。他们没有经历过什么大风大浪，没有接触过什么人性的真实。对于他们来说，所谓的罪人，大概就是一直不肯给他们升职加薪的老板。至于那些真正的行凶者，在他们眼里只不过是一个个血腥暴力的小丑罢了。

Steve不是想贬低评审团的存在价值，毕竟他还得靠他们来脱除罪名，但是这都是他的真实看法，他不爱说谎。

“你可以开始了，Rogers先生。”法官提醒道，似乎是嫌弃Steve沉默的时间太久了。

“好的法官先生。”Steve看着法官礼貌道，他注意到对方眼中的不悦消退了一点，这很好。紧接着他快速地扫了一眼陪审团，把视线投向了公诉人，一秒后，他又重新看向了陪审团，最后微微垂下眼，做出一副像是在忏悔的模样。

“我的名字叫Steve Rogers，我是个医生，制药师和商人。神盾集团是由我，和我的几个朋友一起创办的。我们公司和Stark集团一直有着生意来往，近几年我们共同研发了新一代军用医疗用品，其中最广为人知的，大概就是新一代的军用抑制剂。”

“我和Tony……”

Steve顿了顿，在心里重复了一下Tony的名字。这是他所听过的最美妙的音节，To-ny。气息先在口腔中聚合形成了一个小球，气流的震动在狭小的空间里形成共鸣，然后舌头轻点一下上颚，形成一条扁平的狭窄的道路供气息流出，这样，他便能说出这个他一生最爱的名字。

“我们，的关系有点复杂。”Steve缓慢道，像是回忆起什么一样，轻微地露出了一个幸福的浅笑，“但概括来说，我们是爱人。”

法官点了点头，看了公诉人一眼，示意他可以开始了。

中年男人向法官致谢，然后站起来把西装纽扣扣上。一脸高傲地朝Steve走了过来。这是一种自信十足的表现，公诉人或律师经常会利用这种精神上的压迫给被告带来紧张感，并致力于激发被告说话的自我矛盾，从而找到击溃他们的突破口。

“你刚刚说了爱人。”公诉人道，“你确定你要用这个词来形容你们的关系吗？”

“是的，先生，我确定。”Steve肯定道。

“好，那跟我们说说你们是怎么认识的吧。”公诉人道，现在他看向Steve的眼神多了一丝轻蔑和厌恶。

“我们第一次见面是在一个宴会上。”Steve道，“那大概是三年前的圣诞节前，我参加了一个慈善宴会，但当时的我正在为新一代军用抑制剂的配方改进方案烦恼着，所以我并没有很享受那个宴会。”

“为了能够安静下来思考，我独自一人走到了露天阳台。因为那里没有暖气，所以并没有人。我把玻璃门关上了，这多少能阻隔一点室内的吵闹声，然后我走到了栏杆旁，看着外面平静的雪景开始思考。”

“Tony就是在这个时候出现的，他有些鲁莽地撞开了玻璃门，跌撞着走了进来。我能在他身上闻到刺鼻的古龙水味，那感觉就像是他把自己扔进香水瓶里泡了一天一夜，所以当时的我对这个不速之客的出现感到不怎么愉快。接着我就想要离开。”

“可是他突然拉住了我，并且转过头来直直地盯着我。当时我的第一反应是，这个家伙喝醉了。可我很快就发现他的眼睛干净得就像是刚下过雨的天空，纯粹得没有任何一丝杂质。于是我感到了疑惑，而就在我想要开口询问他的时候，他就突然抱了上来，嘴里还在胡言乱语地说着一大堆奇怪的人名。”

“他喝醉了。”一个女声突然插了进来。

Steve下意识地抬头，这才发现阳台里还有第三个人。这时Tony把他抱得更紧了，并用手指在他的背上敲下了摩斯密码。

Help me.

“我看到了。”Steve笑了笑，朝女人冻得起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩的手臂看了一眼，体贴道，“他就交给我吧，你还是快点回屋里去，别着凉了。”

“可是……”女人似乎没料到Steve会这么回答，不自禁地露出了为难的样子。

“一个酒鬼还难不倒我，别担心，你快点回去吧。”Steve柔声道，他真切的眼神并没有引起女人的怀疑，于是她只犹豫了一下就离开了。

确认女人已经走远后，Steve才把Tony从身上扒了下来。虽然这是他第一次和Tony见面，但现在没有人不认识Stark家的小少爷兼唯一继承人，Tony Stark。

“去你房间。”Tony小声道，依旧像个软体无脊椎动物一样赖在Steve身上，“我有话要跟你说。”

Steve有些好奇地挑了挑眉，心想是什么话需要费这么大的功夫到我房间里说。但他没有把话问出来，只是按照Tony的指示把他带到电梯间，然后和一群陌生人一起挤进了狭小的电梯间里。

Tony因此不得不整个人贴在Steve的身上，他身上浓郁得刺鼻的香水味让Steve被迫仰起头呼吸，更甚者，Steve开始怀疑外界谣传Tony有体臭的事是真的了，不然哪有人会在自己身上抹这么多香水的。

到达了自己房间所在的楼层后，Steve立刻把Tony带出了电梯间。他本以为对方在这时能好好地自己走路了，却没想到Tony还是像没腰骨一样赖在他身上。

Steve不动声色地看了一眼走廊的摄像头，配合地搂着Tony的腰，把他带进了自己的房间。在门关上的一瞬间。Tony立刻放开了他，站在一旁，用和刚才一样直接的眼神看着Steve。

“刚才谢了，那个女孩纠缠了我一个晚上，我都快被她烦死了。你是Steve Rogers对吧。”Tony道，这并不是一个疑问句，大概是他为了确定什么而下意识说的话，他绷紧了有些稚嫩的脸，眼中并没有他这个年纪该有的那种活力，反倒装满了不该出现的世故和疲累，“我是Tony Stark，我猜你应该知道我是谁。”

“我知道。”Steve回道。

“其实我来找你是想让你帮我一个忙，如果你答应我，我也会帮你一个忙。”Tony道，他虽然只有十七岁，但谈正事时候的表情严肃得就像三十七岁，这让Steve下意识地认真了起来。

“你能帮我什么？”Steve问，毕竟作为商人，他们的第一反应都是保证自己利益的最大化。

“新一代军用抑制剂的改良配方。”Tony道，“你还记得这是我们两家公司一起合作的项目对吧，我在两个月前改良了你的配方，已经把样本然后送去做活体试验一个月了，返回的观测数据都很稳定。我本来想早一点跟你说的，可Obadiah坚持要等三个月的试验完成，同时他还怂恿我把配方留作私用。”

“你的意思是你们公司其实并不打算协助我们改良配方吗？”Steve皱着眉问。

“你可以这么理解，Obadiah做的决定得到了整个董事会的支持。”Tony道，“但我有求于你，所以如果你愿意帮我，我能把真正的配方交给你。”

“真正的？”Steve挑眉道。

“我是十七岁不是七岁，我不是傻子。”Tony回道，“但显然很多人都以为我是，这挺好的。真正的配方我从来就没有告诉过别人，Obadiah手上拿的不过是我早期的一个草稿版而已。”

Steve沉默了一阵子，像是在思考Tony的话的可信度。

“你想我帮你做什么？”Steve问道。

Tony朝Steve走进了一步，微微动了动嘴唇。

法庭里安静了一阵子，接着不少人都露出了疑惑的表情。

“他跟你说了什么？”公诉人忍不住问。

但Steve只是笑了笑，没说话，他总有保持沉默的权利。

“Rogers先生。”公诉人劝导道，“你只有把真相说出来，我们才能帮到你。”

“不是在可能会伤害到我爱的人的情况下。”Steve回道。

“你的意思是，你在保护Tony Stark？”公诉人问。

“是的。”Steve承认道。

“包括你把他囚禁起来也是吗？”公诉人冷冰冰地问，他甚至不着痕迹地加重了囚禁两个字的发音，似乎想借此刺痛Steve的良心，或者说让他感到愧疚。

“我没有……”Steve下意识地想要反驳，可在思考过后，他就发现自己没有反驳的权利，“那不能算是囚禁。”他只能这么说。

“我是在帮他度过难关，当然了也是在保护他。”Steve说着抬头看着公诉人，眼神无比的坚定。

公诉人皱了一下眉，男人丝毫不退缩的眼神预示着他压根就没有说谎。但这是不应该的，这个男人，按照他的了解，是一个囚禁未成年人长达三年的罪犯。如今，尚未被警方找到的Tony应该已经二十岁了。

“你能告诉我们，他遇到了什么难题吗？”公诉人收敛了一下自己的情绪，问。

Steve闻言皱了一下眉，紧接着一幕幕让他心疼无比的画面猛地闯进了他的脑海里。Tony脸色发青，嘴唇发白，摇晃的身子几乎连站都站不住。他遍布血丝的眼睛绝望地看着Steve，他消瘦的双手用力地抓着Steve的胳膊，力度大得足以留下淤青。

“给我……”Tony恳求着，哀求着，瞪大的双眼因为严重缺水所以已经哭不出来了，“求你了……Steve，给我……”

“不，不行。”Steve艰难地抱住Tony，然后把他按在了沙发上，“我们说好了要熬过这个的Tony，你还记得吗？我们说好了的。”

“我不行了，我做不到……”Tony摇着脑袋道，他真的忍不下去了，戒断的痛苦就像是一千只蚂蚁在啃食着他的内脏，火辣辣的又痒又疼，然而不管他如何抓挠自己的皮肤，都无法停止这种折磨。

“你可以的Tony，你可以的。”Steve颤抖着声音心疼道，用力地把Tony揉进了自己怀里。

“再坚持一段时间就好了，你最近药瘾发作的间隔已经变长了，我们就快成功了，就快了。”

“你骗人！这才第一个星期……才第一个星期……你为什么没有早一点发现，为什么……”Tony语无伦次道，红肿的眼睛艰难地挤出了一滴泪，就像是凝结的珍珠顺着他的睫毛滴落到Steve的衣服上。

“对不起，对不起。”Steve闭着眼睛忏悔道，抱着Tony的手因过度悲伤而开始颤抖。

Tony抽泣着抓紧了Steve的衣服，脑袋不停地钻着他的胸口，顶得Steve喉咙一阵发闷。但他们谁也没有要放手的意思，反而更加用力地抓住了对方，仿佛那是他们唯一的救赎。

“他……染上了某种瘾。”Steve叹了一口气沙哑道，语气里透着明显的愧疚感。

“是毒瘾吗？”公诉人追问道。

“不，不是毒瘾。”Steve皱着眉，一脸被冒犯了的样子，“Tony才不是那种人。”

“那他是对什么上瘾了？”

“反对！这个问题和案情无关！”

“我们有理由怀疑被告在囚禁被害人时，对他施加了肉体或精神的虐待，以便加强对他的控制。”公诉人看着法官道。

Steve不着痕迹地握了一下拳，他被中年男人说出的那些极具攻击力的词语刺痛了心脏，这些词语让他感到愤怒。而且他不喜欢“被害人”这个形容，因为Tony过得很好，尽管他经历了一段一场异常痛苦的戒断期，但那都已经过去了，他现在很健康，很快乐，很好。

“反对驳回，公诉人请继续。”

“谢谢法官先生。”公诉人道，然后回过头来盯着Steve，重复了一遍问题，“他对什么上瘾了？”

“某种药品。”Steve道。

“具体来说呢？”律师逼问道。

“它没有一个名字，只是某种液体。”Steve道。

公诉人挑眉，知道他是问不出来更多的东西了，于是转了个话题。

“让我们来谈谈Tony吧，你觉得他爱你吗？”

“是的。”Steve道。

“是什么让你觉得他爱你的？”

“他亲口跟我说的。”Steve说道，记忆不由自主地回到了那个下午，他带着Tony到花园里晒太阳的时候，Tony牵着他的手把他按在椅子上，然后像个孩子一样坐在他腿上窝在他怀里，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脖子。

“我爱你，Steve。”

这几个字轻得就像是呓语，让Steve差一点就要错过它们，差一点就要以为是自己出现了幻听。

“你说什么？”Steve忍不住问道，双手环抱着Tony的腰，迷恋地闻了闻他身上淡淡的香味。Tony很常说喜欢他，却极少会用到爱这个字。Steve明白，这个字的意义有点过于重大，Tony现在还太年轻，他不敢轻易许下这个长达一生的承诺。

“你明明就听到了。”Tony翻个白眼，Steve其实没看到，但他很确定Tony翻了个白眼，“我才不会说第二次。”

“可我还想听，再说一遍好吗？”说着Steve像是撒娇一样蹭了蹭Tony的脖子。

“不，没有第二次了。”Tony一边说一边推着Steve的大脑袋，却没想到被对方抓住了下巴扳过了脸。

Steve笑着吻上了Tony的唇，棉花糖的甜味毫无防备地闯进了他的嘴巴里，引诱着他用力地吮吸起这甘甜来。

“你能分辨他是真心的还是只是为了迎合你吗？”

公诉人的话结束了Steve的回忆，他有些不悦地看了一眼中年男人，道：“他是真心的。我可以肯定。”

“能跟我们分享一下他是在什么情境下跟你说的吗？”

Steve冷漠地看着公诉人，显然很抵触和陌生人分享这些私密的事情，但他知道他只有诚实才能获得陪审团的好感，于是他道：

“那是在初夏的一个下午，我们正在花园里晒太阳。”

“花园。”公诉人挑眉道，“那就是你和他生活的地方吗？”

“一部分，是的。我们住在一间屋子里，我没有囚禁他，用你们的话来说，至少现在已经没有了。但之前有一段时间我的确把他关在屋子里，那个时候他正在戒断期，我不得不这么做。但我再重复一遍，这不是囚禁。”最后几个字，Steve几乎是咬着牙说的。

此时，陪审团中有些人看待Steve的眼神发生了改变，大概是觉得这个英俊的男人长得实在太像好人。整齐的金发，深邃的五官，严肃正经的表情都让他看起来像个成功男人，对女士彬彬有礼的绅士，以及教养非常高的上流社会人士。与此同时，他刚才的一番话可以算得上是截至目前说的信息量最多，最有用，也最情绪化的了。他看起来有点愤怒，有点被冒犯，有点不甘心，就好像他无法理解为什么人们会质疑他和Tony之间的爱，为什么会认为他在伤害他。

“你提到了戒断的事。我知道你不想讨论这个，但希望你理解我们必须了解这个。所以让我们换个方式。他是怎么上瘾的？”公诉人问，他知道这是一个关键的问题，Steve的回答会很大程度地决定陪审团在接下来的审讯中的态度。

Steve沉默了，他知道这个时候他最不应该做的就是沉默，这会显得他心虚。可是他没办法不沉默，因为他的确心虚，他的确，不能很好地回答这个问题。或者说。这个问题就没有一个好的答案，除非他说谎。

但Steve不想在这个时候，在这件事上说谎。于是他看向了自己的律师，征求了一下他的意见。在看到对方点了点头，Steve才重新看向了公诉人。

这途中，他扫到了陪审团质疑的眼神。

“是我给他用的第一次药。我们本来约定每个月只能用一次。但Tony一直瞒着我偷偷地加重了剂量，等我意识到不对劲的时候，他已经上瘾了。”

“在你给他用药之前，你是否知道这种药会让人上瘾？”公诉人挑眉问。

Steve不满地皱起了眉毛，咬牙道：“我知道。但当时是紧急情……”

“我没有更多问题了，法官先生！”公诉人打断了Steve的陈述，露出了一个有些得意的笑容。

Steve不甘地握了握拳，发现对面陪审团看向他的眼神又开始带上了一种厌恶。

“辩护律师，你可以开始了。”法官道。

“谢谢，法官先生。”律师站起来，扣上西装外套的纽扣，然后离开座位，拿着一份资料走到法官面前。

“首先，我想请法官先生和陪审团阅读一份资料，这是三年前，Tony Stark失踪前的一份住院信息。”

“他曾经于2013年5月30号中午11点42分因急性过敏而被送入了急救室，经过三个小时的抢救后，于下午2点45分被转移到普通病房。而我的当事人于当天下午3点27分出现在医院里，根据他的探访记录，他在Tony的病房里待了两个小时。而根据医生的工作日志，Tony是在下午5点07分的时候才醒过来的。也就是说，在他探病的大部分时间里，Tony都是处于昏迷状态的。”

“然后在第二天的上午十点，我的当事人又到医院来了一趟。按照医生的工作日志，当时他正在对Tony进行检查。根据医生本人的回忆，他和我的当事人还有过言语上的交流。”

“紧接着在中午十一点，我的当事人为Tony Stark办理了出院手术，并带着他离开。从此，就再没有人见过Tony。”

“警方根据这份资料判定我的当事人绑架并囚禁了Tony，可是你们不觉得这件事发生得太蹊跷了吗？”

“如果我的当事人想要绑架Tony，他为什么要选择这样一个招摇的方式？明明在他第一次来的时候，他完全可以趁Tony昏迷的时候不动声息地将他带走。打扮成医护人员，把病人送到太平间，用尸体袋将他装上，再开车把人带走。他甚至都不需要登记住院探访手册，根本就不会有人知道他来过。”

“但是他并没有这样做，而是在第二天又来了一遍，还和医生聊过天，还亲自去办了出院手续。这不就等于告诉全世界的人，是他绑架了Tony吗？为什么？”

“在这三年里，Stark家没有接到任何的勒索恐吓电话，我的当事人也没有像其他那些变态罪犯一样重复作案，或者把他囚禁Tony的画面发到网上去，吸引大众的注意。相反，我的当事人就和Tony一样突然销声匿迹。他们两个就像是不曾存在过一样完全消失在大众眼前。”

“对此，我请来了FBI行为分析部的心里侧写师为我的当事人进行侧写。你们现在看到的这一份，就是他们提供的侧写报告。根据他们的分析，我的当事人在当时根本就没有要绑架Tony的打算。所以公诉人控诉我当事人在医院绑架了Tony Stark这件事，完全就是诬陷。”

“这件事我们最后会讨论的，你现在可以开始问问题了。”法官道。

律师点点头，走到Steve面前，递给他一个安抚的眼神，然后问：“我刚才说到Tony Stark因为急性过敏进院抢救一事，可是根据医疗局提供的资料来看，Tony并没有过敏史。你觉得你能给我们解释一下这件事吗？”

Steve看着自己的代表律师，似乎在犹豫着要不要回答他的问题。其实在开庭之前，他们就为此讨论了很久。Steve有点抵触回答这个问题，但律师坚称只有他把真相说出来，他才能脱罪，也只有那样，才是真正地在保护Tony。

“他一直都有过敏反应。”Steve道，“那一天不是一个突发状况，只是一个紧急情况。我们都知道，只要他不停药，他总有一天会被送进急救室，甚至是太平间。”

“你说的药，是什么药？”

Steve吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐出。他还是有些不太确定。Tony的身份太过敏感，他不敢冒险。万一他把真相说出来之后，那些对Tony图谋不轨的人赶在警察之前找到他了怎么办。可万一他被定罪，再也回不到Tony身边，那又怎么办？

想到这里，Steve就更加后悔那天出去购物的事。明明家里冰箱还很满，他为什么要到超市去？如果他不出门，就不会被记者拍到，他现在也不用瞒着Tony独自来到华盛顿，打这场荒谬的官司。

“Rogers先生？”律师轻声叫了Steve一下，期待地看着他。

然而最后，Steve只是摇了摇头，道：“它没有一个名字，只是某种液体。”

律师失望地叹了口气，不解地看着Steve。

 

“老天，Steve，管管你家的熊孩子！”

Bucky抱怨的话让Steve好奇地回过了头，只见本该在屏幕前解算法的Tony双眼发光地盯住了Bucky的金属臂，两只不安分的小爪子还在上面摸来摸去。

在上次宴会见面之后，他和Tony就开始固定了来往。现在Tony会经常到他的研发室来帮忙一起完成他们两家公司的合作项目。但Steve觉得Tony三不五时地跑过来其实是为了了解制药的流程和方法，因为上次在宴会里，Tony要Steve帮他的忙，就是研发新药。

然而一直到现在，Tony还是没有明说他到底要研发一种什么药。Steve所知道的，就是这个青年对现存的这种药有着严重的过敏反应。

“Tony，我让你算的东西你算好了吗？”Steve问道。

“算好了，就在屏幕上，你自己看吧。”Tony头也不回道，依旧兴致勃勃地抱着Bucky的手臂，“你这只胳膊也太先进了！在哪里弄回来的？我能拆下来研究一下吗？”

“不！想都别想！”Bucky惊道，连忙把手抽回来跑到距离Tony最远的一个角落，就差躲在Natasha身后了。

“别闹了Tony，快过来帮忙。”Steve宠溺道，然后朝Tony招了招手。

他很喜欢这个青年，也许是因为他比他年长了十岁的缘故，Tony有很多胡闹的小动作在他眼里看来都带着孩子气一般的可爱，所以他对于Tony的很多玩笑一直都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。虽然Bucky和Natasha经常会为此来跟他投诉抗议，但Steve就是没办法不宠着Tony。

不过有一点，Steve实在是难接受，那就是Tony身上过重的香水味。这味道让Tony每一次靠近他时，他都想要打喷嚏，并且尽可能远离他。

“你到底为什么要喷这么多香水？”Steve都不知道自己是第几次说这句话了。

“我身上有味道。”Tony还是一如既往地搪塞道。

“那也不至于喷这么多，你这是一天一瓶香水的节奏。”Steve皱眉道。

“你不喜欢吗？”Tony笑道，上扬的眼角勾出了一个挑逗的角度。Steve眨了眨眼睛，有些不太好意思地移开了视线。作为一名Beta，Tony的长相和魅力都好得过于惊人了。

“好了，快工作吧，第一期的截止时间就要到了。”Steve有些不自然地转移了话题道。

而这时Tony像是突然想了什么，有些紧张地问：“今天几号了？”

“29，怎么了？”Steve好奇道。

但Tony没有回答Steve，只是低声地骂了一句脏话，紧接着急急忙忙地脱掉了白色外褂。

“我有点事，我先走了，明天我就不来了。”

Steve一头雾水地看着说走就走的Tony，但还是随他去了。

“他怎么了？”Bucky好奇地走过来问。

“不知道，估计有约会吧。”Steve随口道。

“得了吧，他虽然长得很好看，可身上那味道也太冲了，谁愿意跟他约会啊。”Bucky一脸嫌弃道。

Steve笑了笑，对此不予置评。

 

“你这场官司不好打。”

Steve闻言抬头看了一眼自己的律师，对他露出一个有点抱歉的笑容。刚才法官决定休庭，因为现在还没有确切证据证明他绑架囚禁了Tony，他们没办法定罪。

然而这不代表形势就对Steve有利，因为警察已经展开了地毯式的搜索，即使Steve对自己那处房产的隐蔽性很有信心，他也知道被发现只是早晚的事。而他不想把Tony卷进来，他承诺过Tony要保护他的，他不能言而无信。

“我知道你是一个好人Steve，你的简历完美得就跟和圣人一样，这样的你是不可能做出绑架囚禁的事情来的。”律师努力地劝导道。

“我知道你隐瞒事实是想要保护Tony，可你万一真的被定罪了，被关进监狱里了，你还怎么保护他？”

“我知道。”Steve皱眉道，他挣扎地闭上了眼睛，痛苦地揉了揉眉心，“我知道。”

“这样吧，你不用着急，我们可以慢慢来。我知道你现在不想谈药的事，那我们就说点别的。在你把Tony从医院接走之后，都发生了些什么？你能告诉我这个吗？”

Steve深呼吸了一口气，看着律师沉默了一阵子。他的蓝眼睛里染上了一点深色的灰，就像是从晴天突然转成了阴天，压抑的黑云在天边堆积起来，绵密的雨带着一股浓厚的沉郁气息。

“Tony当时身体还是很虚弱，正常来说他应该留院观察一周的。可他最讨厌的就是医院，而当时我也觉得留在医院对他的康复没有太大的帮助。毕竟我自己就曾经是个医生，我知道所谓的留院观察其实不过是一些日常的抽血检查，确认病状不会复发，也没有其他并发症后遗症之类的。”

“我对Tony的身体状况很了解，在这之前我已经处理过他好几次过敏反应了。我凭借经验判断他不需要留院观察后，就决定带他出院。”

“但可能是因为这次情况真的太严重了，Tony回家之后就一直发着高烧，身体状况也完全没有恢复。我当时本来打算送他回医院的，可Tony一直哀求我不要。”

“你不知道那段时间他过得有多痛苦，什么都吃不进去，吃药会吐，吃饭会吐，就连喝水都会吐。他短短一个星期就轻了五斤，整个人近乎严重脱水。”

“我已经走投无路，实在没有办法了，我只能放手一搏。”

“你给他用药了。”

“是的，因为这一切生理紊乱都是因为他……体内出现了异常。理论上来说，只要我给他的药发挥作用了，他就能慢慢退烧了。”

等待的这几天异常难熬，Tony的脸被高温烧得发烫发红，不断往外冒的汗让他看起来像一只刚从水里捞出来的小猫，失去了光泽的头发变得像枯草一样扎手，刺得Steve脖子又痒又疼。

“我会死吗？”Tony有气无力地问了一句，他在进医院的那一瞬间都没有觉得自己会死，尽管当时他都快喘不过气了，但至少他还能感觉到心脏的跳动和肢体的抽搐。

可现在，他觉得周围都很安静，自己就像一块正在融化的雪糕，大概下一秒就要化作一滩水，最后彻底蒸发掉。他就连Steve抱着他的双手都快感觉不到了，唯一能觉察到的，是Steve的心跳声。

“别乱说话，你不会有事的，我不会让你有事的。”Steve安抚道，拿起一旁的水给Tony。

那是一杯温水，因为Tony能看到水蒸气从杯口冒了出来。可当他把杯子握在手里的时候，当他把水含进嘴里的时候，他竟觉得这是凉的。

Tony艰难地咳了两声，然后伸出自己的右臂，挽起衣袖，露出了一个不怎么显眼的针孔。

Steve顿时心里咯噔一声。

“你给我打了什么？”Tony问道。这个针孔是他今天早上发现的，可明明昨晚他睡下的时候还没有，“你是不是成功了？你做出来了吗？”

“没有，Tony，我没有。我只给你打了一点消炎药。”Steve说谎道。他已经不记得最近他对Tony都说过多少谎言了。Tony对药剂的迫切需求驱使他一而再再而三地追问Steve关于制药的进度。然而药剂的上瘾性让Steve迟迟不敢告诉他真相。如今Bucky和Natasha已经在着手解决药物依赖的问题，但显然Tony已经没有那个时间等下去了。

“我们现在还不能找出他的确切过敏源，他体内的激素含量和种类有点异样。我想需要等他留院观察一段时间，让我们做一个详细的血样分析之后才能得出结果。可是不管是什么，我觉得你可能都要做好心理准备。如果他再这么持续用药，我怕他可能撑不过二十岁。”

医生的这一番话就像给Steve下达了一个死亡通告，他或许曾经想过Tony的情况已经很严重了，因为他胸口那一圈紫蓝色的印记实在是让人触目惊心。可Steve从没有想过事情已经发展到这个地步了。不停药就等于死。这个等式尖锐得像是在Steve心里插了一刀。

“你真当我烧糊涂了？”Tony笑道，懒洋洋地放下了袖子然后在Steve怀里换了一个更加舒服的姿势，“你上一次给我打消炎药的时候，我的胳膊可是整整痛了两天。”

Steve理亏地撇了撇嘴，仍然狡辩道：“配方改进了。”

“Steve！”Tony有些生气道，“你知道我有多需要这个，你既然已经做好了，为什么不告诉我？”

“不，Tony，我没有，我真的没有。这是一个失败品，我不能拿来给你用。”Steve痛苦道，“如果不是因为现在情况特殊，我是绝对不会把它打进你的身体里的。”

“为什么？”Tony不解道。

“你会上瘾的Tony，这里面含有一种和吗啡类似的物质，我们不知道它是怎么混进去的，大概是合成的时候发生了某些我们不可控的副反应。虽然它成瘾性比吗啡低，但如果你长时间服用，还是会上瘾的。”

“它会对我的身体有什么不良反应吗，除了上瘾之外。”Tony问。

“这个暂时还没有发现。”Steve道。

“那不就行了，只是上瘾而已，反正这个药我天天都得吃，上不上瘾对我来说没有太大的影响。”Tony一脸无所谓道。

“那怎么一样，你不可能吃它一辈子，等你找到了你的……”

“你知道那不会发生的。”Tony打断道。

“Tony.”Steve头疼道，手掌却还是安抚地轻揉了一下Tony的紧绷的脖子，“你不可能一辈子就一个人。”

“你知道我有信任危机。”Tony反驳道。

“但你相信我，你相信Bucky，你相信Natasha。”Steve道。

Tony抿了抿嘴唇，任性道：“这不一样，你知道这不一样的。”

“这没什么不一样的，你既然能够相信我们，你也就能去相信别人。”Steve揉了揉Tony的头发道。

Tony沉默着垂下了眼帘，侧过脸挨在Steve的胸口上。

“你是个Alpha。”Tony突然道。

Steve一愣，紧接着猛地反应过来道：“不，Tony。”

“为什么？”Tony问道，“就因为我未成年？可我已经17岁了，我可以……”

“我比你大了十岁，Tony。”Steve打断道。

“我不介意。”Tony说着抬起头看着Steve，“你喜欢我Steve，我不是傻子，我能看出来。”

“我不能Tony，我不能。”

“为什么？就因为那些该死的伦理道德吗？但你只是比我大了十年，这没什么。”Tony说着抓住Steve的手臂转了个身，搂住他的脖子靠近了他。

“别这样，Tony。”Steve艰难地扶住Tony的肩膀不让他继续靠近。

“你想要我。”Tony低声道，视线缓慢地在Steve的嘴唇上转了一圈，“你想要我，Steve，我能感觉到。不只是单纯的吸引和性，你喜欢我。”

“我不能，Tony，你是我的朋友。”Steve坚决道。

“我也喜欢你，你知道的，我不止一次和你说过这个了，你为什么总以为我在开玩笑？”Tony有些不满地瞪着眼睛道。

“你还太年轻，你不知道什么是喜欢，你对我只是生理上的喜欢，Tony。”Steve道。

“不，不是的！”Tony激动道，他感觉到了冒犯，Steve怎么能这样说他，“我了解我自己！性冲动和喜欢我还是能分得清的！”

可Steve只是摇了摇头，他不能再和Tony继续这个话题了，这让他感到罪恶，无比的罪恶。

 

“现在请允许我给各位呈上一组图片。这是2014年10月2日下午3点13分到3点45分，在一家甜品店里的监控录像画面。从图片上我们可以清晰辨认出这两人就是Steve Rogers和Tony Stark。他们穿着一样的薄外套，悠闲地在这里享用他们的下午茶。而且我希望大家关注一下Tony脸上的表情，请问法官先生和陪审团们，你们觉得这是一个被囚禁了一年多人可能会有的笑容吗？而且我认为这组照片直接反驳公诉人认为我当事人囚禁Tony Stark长达三年的控诉。”

Steve面带感激地看了一眼自己的代表律师，后者会给他一个安抚的微笑。

“公诉人你对此有什么疑问或者反驳的地方吗？”法官问道。

“事实上，法官先生，我这里也有一组同样的监控画面，但是和辩护律师提供的画面都点不一样，我想我大概是做一个补充吧。”

“呈上来吧。”法官道。

公诉人朝法官致谢地点了点头，他的助手便拿着资料下去分发，而公诉人本人则拿着这组照片中的几张走到Rogers面前，整齐地把照片摊开摆好。

“我想请法官先生，陪审团，以及Rogers先生仔细看一看我接下来说到的地方。首先是左手边的第一张，请大家看向Tony的脖子，我觉得这一块暗影应该不是摄像头自己的问题吧。因为很显然在接下来几个不同的角度拍到的Tony脖子上都有这样的痕迹，而且还不止一处，其中以后颈伤得最重。然后是右手边的两张，大家应该不难发现Tony裸露的手腕上有着明显的指印。”

“针对这组照片，我想请问Rogers先生，你是否对Tony Stark进行了肉体虐待行为？”

“我没有。”Steve果断道，他有些紧张地瞪着公诉人，因为他已经猜到他接下来的那个问题是什么。

“那请问你是否曾经和Tony Stark发生过性行为？”很高超的问法，他没有用性侵，因为他知道Steve会否认这个。但用不带褒贬性质的性行为这个词，Steve就无法否认了。然而如果他承认了，在陪审团眼里看来他就会是一个侵犯未成年人的家伙，他们甚至会因此觉得Tony患上了斯德哥尔摩综合征，因为这就能解释为什么Tony会笑了。

“是的。”Steve坦白道。

陪审团的表情一下就变了，Steve咬着牙，只觉得情况实在是不能更糟糕了。

“请问第一次性行为是在什么时候?”

“我不记得了。”Steve搪塞道，他没有完全说谎，他的确不记得准确日期了。

“季节总该记得了吧？”

“是在冬天。”

“是在2013年的冬天吗？”

Steve咬了咬牙，沉默地点了点头。

“噢天！”“上帝啊……”“混蛋……”

“肃静！！”法官用力地敲了敲法槌，维持着庭内的秩序。

“我猜你的档案上又得加上一条罪名了。”公诉人趁乱小声地对Steve笑道，只要有了性侵未成年人这条罪名，不管绑架罪到最后能不能落实下来，陪审团都不会让他轻松地逃过这次审讯。

“公诉人你还有什么要说的吗？”法官问道。

“我的问题已经问完了。”公诉人回答道。

“辩护律师，你有什么想问的吗？”

“是的法官先生，我有几个问题想问。”律师回答道。

“批准。”

律师朝法官点了点头，然后来到了Steve面前，朝他微微点了点头，示意他冷静下来。

“这家店的装修和外面的街道看起来都很熟悉，它在曼哈顿对吗？更确切来说，在中央火车站附近？”

Steve皱了皱眉，似乎不太愿意承认，但律师看着他摇了摇头，示意他现在是说真话的时候了。Steve在内心挣扎着，垂下眼帘盯着自己的手指咬了咬牙。

“是的。”他承认道。

“但你被记者拍到的时候在马里布，请问你怎么解释这个？”

“Tony很怕冷。”Steve道，“他不喜欢纽约的冬天，所以我听从了他的提议，搬去了马里布。”

“具体是在什么时候？”

“2014年的圣诞节前。”

“你是在暗示，在2014年的圣诞节前，你和Tony一直待在纽约吗，之后就一直定居在马里布？”

“是的。”

“有什么证据能证明吗？”律师问道。

Steve拨弄了一下自己的手指，叹了口气，道：“你去可以查一个叫做Johann Shmidt的账号，他名下在曼哈顿有多处闲置的房产，但其中有一间屋子在2013年6月到2014年的圣诞节前的水电费账单是处于正常使用状态的。”

“好的，我们会去查证的。希望你刚才说的都是实话，毕竟这可关系到你的未成年人性侵害罪名是否成立。”律师看似是在提醒Steve，但实际上是在提醒陪审团。因为在纽约州，和十七岁及以上的年龄的青年发生性行为不属于犯罪，在加尼福利亚州则是十八岁及以上，Steve运气还不错，都恰好踏线。但他和Tony的年龄差有点太大了，光凭这一点还不能完全摆脱他的罪名。律师必须想办法证实Tony从一开始就是自愿和Steve发生性行为的。

“今天的审讯就到这里结束，退庭。”

Steve松了一口气，跟着律师离开法庭来到了休息室。

“你今天表现已经很好了，别给自己太大压力。”律师拍拍Steve的肩膀道，“你主动说出了Tony的所在地，还给我们提供了证据，这些都很加分的。”

“警察那边的进度怎么样了？”Steve问道。

律师摇了摇头，道：“你很会藏，他们现在还是没找到多少线索。”

Steve像是放心地松了一下肩膀，然而律师却皱紧了眉毛。

“你真的到现在还坚持不把Tony卷进来吗？你明知道他最后一定会被卷进来的。你现在主动公开他，会对你很有利。”

“不，不行。”Steve摇头道，“我知道你说得对，但还不是时候，现在还不是时候。再等等，再过一段时间好吗？”

“我们没有多少时间了。”律师叹气道，“一旦他们咬定Tony患了斯德哥尔摩综合征，我们做再多了的努力都没有用。”

“他们找不到他，就没办法做鉴定，这怎么能咬定呢？”Steve有些微怒道。

“这是一种心理战术，只要公诉人不断地强调这种可能性，陪审团就会自然而然地咬定这个事实。这样不管最后结局如何，他们对你的审判都不会好到哪里去。”律师解释道。

“但证据不足，他们没办法给我定罪。”Steve道。

“现在是还证据不足，但时间拖得越久，他们对你的看法只会越糟糕。我不是想打击你，但，这就是现实。因为你从一开始就被认定是有罪的，陪审团对你的看法是，我该不该在他现有的刑罚上减轻。这和你一开始就被认定是无辜的可不一样。”

“但你也别太灰心，我会尽可能给你争取更多好的表现的，只要你配合我，就像今天一样。”

Steve点了点头，拿起桌上已经凉掉的咖啡抿了一口。

“对了，我前一阵子和你说起证人的时候，你不是给了我两个名字吗？”律师突然道，“现在是他们派上用场的时候了。”

“你指的是Bucky和Natasha？”Steve问道，“但他们是我的朋友，陪审团会信他们的话吗？”

“不，不是他们。”律师摇了摇头道，“是Pepper Potts和James Rohedy。”

 

“Tony？你在吗？”Steve好奇地推开了工作室的大门走了进去。

这是他第一次到Tony的公寓里来，地址是Pepper告诉他的，当时在电话里，这个总是镇定无比的女人第一次着急了起来，吓得Steve几乎立刻扔下了手上的工作开车赶了过来。

事实上，他这几天也在担心Tony，一直想抽空去他公司找他。可项目第一期的截止时间就要到了，他忙得昏头转向，根本就没有时间。等他终于抽空回家洗了个澡时，Steve才惊觉已经是7号了。而Tony在上个月29号消失之后就一直没有出现过，就连电话短信都没有。

“谢天谢地，你总算来了！”Pepper踩着漂亮的大红色高跟鞋从拐角处走了出来，这个比他小了三岁的女士长得十分成熟可靠，而且办事能力十分强，因此Steve从来就不怀疑她为何如此年轻就能当上Stark集团的副总裁。

“快，你快进去把他给我从工作间拎出来然后丢进浴室里，就用一缸热水淹死他得了！”Pepper气道，看来她刚刚在Tony那边吃了不少苦头。

“好的。”Steve可不敢在这个时候说不，而且他也很好奇Tony到底都做了些什么，是怎么能把这位肚量都快有一个太平洋大的女士气成这样的。

“Tony？我是Steve，我可以进来吗？”

“什么？Steve！？不！你等一下！”Tony慌张的声音在门后响起，但他还是没能阻拦住Steve的脚步，“操！我不都让你等一下了吗！”

Steve惊讶地看着堆满了各种机械零件的工作室，他早就知道Stark集团是做军火的，也知道Tony是个机械天才，可他从没想过他每天都生活在零件堆里。Steve突然可以理解Tony为什么对Bucky的金属臂这么感兴趣了。

“那个，你在哪？”Steve说着到处看了看，原谅他，他在这里并没有看到任何一个类似人的生物，或者说他就没看到生物。

“这里！”随着声音一起出现的是一只纤细的有些苍白的手，紧接着一堆零件拱了起来，就像是个什么奇怪的机械怪物一般。但很快，Tony的脑袋就从里面钻了出来，那些零件也随着他起身的动作叮铃哐啷地掉在了地上。

“天，我真没想过Pepper居然把你找来了。”Tony一边说一边艰难地从零件堆里走了过来。

这时Steve皱着眉后退了两步。

“怎么了？”Tony不解道，“我现在可没喷香水。”

“你现在还不如喷香水的时候呢。”Steve皱着鼻子道，Tony身上刺鼻的机油味和其他各种奇奇怪怪的不知道什么味道让他闻起来像是一块从垃圾堆里捡起来的破金属。

“你这人怎么这么难伺候，喷香水你不喜欢，不喷香水你又不喜欢。”Tony哼声道，像是故意一般大步地朝Steve走过来，然后笑看他逃一般地走到了门外去。

“你快去洗个澡吧，Pepper在外面等着，可能有事跟你说。”

“她才没事跟我说，她就是来让我不要过劳死的。”Tony说着打了个大大的哈欠，Steve这才注意到他的眼圈发黑，可他没法分清那是弄上去的机油呢，还是黑眼圈。

“总之你还是快点去洗澡吧。”Steve一脸嫌弃道，然后迅速退到走廊口，看着Tony走进了浴室。

水声很快就在门后响起，看样子Tony已经开始乖乖洗澡了。想着Steve回到客厅，却发现Pepper已经不见了，取而代之的是一张留在茶几上的纸条，大概是拜托他给Tony做点吃的。

Steve无奈地笑了笑，把纸条收好，然后走到厨房打开了冰箱。项目第一期的截止日期就在前天，第二期的开始日期在后天，所以Steve相当于有了一个短暂的小假期。既然如此，他就抽半天来照顾一下这位小少爷吧。

Tony还没从浴室里出来的时候就已经闻到了饭菜的香味，他那个只装过甜甜圈和咖啡的肚子顿时就不争气地叫了起来。于是Tony用最快的速度擦干身子穿好衣服，飞一般地从浴室跑到客厅。

“Holy crap！你的兼职是米其林大厨吗！？”Tony瞪着眼睛看着一桌的佳肴惊道，“你该不会是把我的冰箱都掏空了吧！做这么多能吃得完吗？”

“我胃口很大的。”Steve笑道，然后拉开椅子示意Tony过来坐下。

Tony乖巧地朝他走了过去，Steve不经意地捕捉到一丝甜甜的像是棉花糖一样的香味，忍不住有些好奇的吸了吸鼻子。可这味道就如昙花一现般转瞬即逝，他只好猜测这可能是洗发水或者沐浴露的味道。

“吃过东西就去睡一觉吧。”Steve说着在Tony对面坐下来，现在他可以清晰地看出青年眼睛旁的黑是黑眼圈而不是机油了。

“你怎么变得跟Pepper一样了，不是让我去洗澡就是让我去吃饭，再不然就是睡觉。”Tony含糊不清道，他正忙着把意大利面和牛排一起塞进嘴里，两个腮帮子鼓得满满的，就像一只小仓鼠一样。

“我们都只是关心你而已。”Steve笑道。

Tony闻言看了一眼Steve，然后吞下了嘴里东西，道：“关心就免了，我有事想跟你说，关于制药的。”

Steve有些意外地挑了挑眉，片刻后，他放下了手里的刀叉。

“等会，别告诉我这一切都是你安排好的。”

“当然不！”Tony反驳道，“我可没安排这个，而你给了我一个很大的惊喜！”

Steve简直无语了，但又忍不住笑了起来。

“怎么样，又一次意识到我是个天才了吧？有没有被我迷倒？”Tony得意地笑道。

“别开玩笑了，什么事这么重要，你要用这种方法把我骗到你家里来讲？”Steve问。

“是这样的。”Tony道，仍然没有停下手上切肉的动作，看样子是真的饿了，“之前几个月里我对你做了一系列的观察评价，其中包括人格魅力，忠诚度，能力，性格特点等等等……”

Steve狐疑地皱起了眉毛，有些时候他发现他真的跟不上Tony奇特的思路，青年过于活跃的思维就像是瞬息万变的魔法，让他惊艳的同时又让他迷惑。

“然后我终于得出了一个意料之中的让我感到满意的答案，你是个值得信任的家伙。”Tony笑道，就好像这对Steve来说是一件无上殊荣的事情。

“好吧，我很荣幸。”Steve眨了眨眼睛道。

“嘿你这是什么态度，你可是我除了Pepper和Rohedy以外第一个相信的人了！”Tony不满道。

“你有信任危机？”Steve好奇道。

“是的，而且很严重。”Tony道，“但我猜你应该能理解吧，如果你身边的人每天都在想着怎么弄死你，好把原本属于你的东西抢过来变成自己的。”

Steve闻言皱起了眉头，他曾经听说过一些有关Tony和他教父Stane之间的并不是很好的传闻，却从没想过是真的。

“我需要你的帮忙，Steve。”Tony说着往嘴里塞进去一大勺玉米沙拉，“帮我活下去。”

“噗……”正在喝汤的Steve不小心被呛了一下，他瞪着眼睛惊讶地看着Tony。

“什么！？”

Tony大口大口地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，然后用力地把它们都吞进肚子里。紧接着他拉开了身上浴袍的衣领，露出了自己的胸口。

一大片紫蓝色的像是淤青一样的东西印在了Tony的胸口，那些变色的血管像一根根毒树藤，狰狞地横穿着遍布着Tony的胸口。Steve被这一切吓得连忙放下手里的东西，嘴巴半张着完全不知道该说什么。

“这……是……”

“我之前跟你提到过的过敏反应。”Tony道，“但这具体是怎么回事，没有人知道。”

“你看过医生了吗？”Steve问。

“没有，我从来不看医生，我甚至不做体检，我所有的体检报告都是我自己伪造的，原因是什么我接下来就会跟你说。”Tony说着把衣领整理好，藏起了那一片“淤青”。

“这和我的性别有关，Steve。而我的性别是一个秘密，在这个世界上除了我没有第二人知道，就连Pepper我都没有告诉过她。所以你一定要答应我替我保密，不然我做鬼也不会放过你的。”Tony瞪着眼睛道，他没有在开玩笑，Steve能看得出来。

“我是个Omega。”Tony看着Steve的眼睛一字一句道，“我是，你如果不信，现在就可以过来闻闻我身上的味道。我没有喷任何香水，我用的沐浴露和洗发水都是没有味道的。你现在就可以过来闻闻。”

“棉花糖。”Steve道。

Tony愣了一下。

“是棉花糖吗？我刚刚替你拉椅子的时候闻到了，但就只有一瞬间，我不是很确定。”Steve解释道。

“你的嗅觉很不错，大个子。”Tony道，“是的，就是棉花糖。现在你愿意相信我的话并且听听我的请求了吗？”

“你说吧。”Steve点头道。

“我的性别给我带来了很多的不便，你该知道的，Stane是个Alpha，所以无论如何我都不能让他知道我的真实性别。”Tony道，Steve点了点头表示理解。

“但这不是我隐瞒自己性别的唯一原因，我之所以这么小心翼翼地保护这个秘密，还有一个很重要的原因，一个致命的原因。”

“我对抑制剂过敏。我对市面上现存的所有Omega抑制剂都过敏。”

Steve瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着Tony。抑制剂过敏并不是什么罕见的例子，可是对所有类型的抑制剂都过敏的，他还是第一次听。

“你确定吗？毕竟有很多种……”

“我已经十七岁了，两年时间足够我尝遍这个世界上所有的抑制剂了。但是唯一值得庆幸的是，我找到了一种即使会引起过敏感应，但还能正常发挥作用的。代价就是在用的时候痛不欲生，以及我胸口的这一片紫疙瘩。”

“我必须要研制一种新的抑制剂。一种不会引起我的过敏反应，又能够起作用的抑制剂。但我不可能在我们公司里进行，Stane会发现异样的。我只能来找你，合作项目是个很好的幌子。”

“等会，你的意思是这个合作项目是你的构思？”Steve惊道，这个项目他和Stark集团谈了整整一年才谈妥。如果Tony说的是真的，那岂不是他早在一年前就已经计划好这一切了吗？

“我是个天才，希望你没忘记这一点。”Tony道，“从我意识到我对抑制剂过敏的那一天起，我就在计划这件事。我花了半年时间筛选整个美国的制药师，然后选中了你。原谅我曾经调查过你的一切信用记录，你完美就像个圣人Steve。”

“天啊……”Steve惊叹道，他从来没想过这些。他的确有想过Tony在和他接触之前对他做过很多调查，可他从没有想过这原来会是如此庞大的计划。他一个十七岁孩子到底是怎么做到这些的？他是如何保证每一个环节都不出差错的？就拿宴会的见面来说，他怎么就知道他当时会把他带到房间里去，万一他没有呢？又或者，就像现在这样，一旦他拒绝了呢，一旦他把这些秘密都说出去了呢？Tony岂不是全盘皆输了吗？

“我允许你花五秒钟时间感叹我的天才和我的胆量，但就只有五秒钟，我的时间不多了，帮还是不帮，你必须给我一个明确的答复。”Tony道。

“你怎么就知道我一定能帮上你，万一我最后失败了呢？”Steve问道。

“我不知道，这件事从头到尾就是一个赌局，我只是选择把筹码压在中奖可能性最大的你身上罢了。”

“可你是把全部筹码都压在我身上了，你根本就没有给自己退路。”

“我根本就没有退路。”Tony道，“我没有时间来第二次，我只能一次成功，或者彻底失败。”

“你一直在说时间，这到底是什么意思？”Steve皱眉道。

“还记得我刚刚跟你说的救命吗？我没有在开玩笑Steve，这玩意。”Tony说着戳了戳自己的胸口，“它在要我的命。虽然我没看过医生，我不知道我的身体情况到底如何了。但我还是有所感觉的，我的心肺功能已经大不如前了。现在，我跑个两百米都会喘得跟哮喘病人一样。”

Steve沉默了一阵子，然后道：“我曾经是个医生，你愿意让我替你做个详细的身体检查吗？”

“当然，只要你答应帮我，你这是答应帮我的意思了吗？”Tony问道，眼神中不由自主地露出了期待。

“我还有别的选择吗？”Steve装作一脸为难道，“你都把你自己的命拿出来放在我手上了。”

Tony笑了，他开心地咬了咬自己的嘴唇，道：“得了吧，别以为我不知道你其实得意得很。”

“你又不是一个把命交给我的人，我有什么好得意的。”Steve反驳道。

“但你是第一个让我愿意把自己的命交出去的人。”Tony道，“大概也是唯一一个了。”

 

“我给你带了一个好消息！”

Steve打开酒店房门的时候，看到的就是律师的笑脸，这让他本来因为阴雨天而有些低落的心情也因此好了一点。Steve让开身子请律师进来，然后替他倒了杯咖啡。

“他们答应了？”Steve问，现在他唯一能想到的好消息，大概也就是只有Pepper和Rohedy愿意出庭作证的事了。

“Rhodey还是没有，但Pepper最终答应了。”律师说着抿了一口咖啡，然后惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，“你品位很不错。”

Steve羞赧地笑了笑，道：“都是Tony调教出来的，他对咖啡很有研究。”

“他最近怎么样了？”律师随口道，就像是和朋友闲话家常一般。但Steve没有上当，他只是笑了笑，礼貌地回了一句很好。

律师无奈地叹了口气，道：“你还真是一秒都不放松警惕啊。”

“不然你以为我为什么能把他藏起来三年。”Steve道，语气里隐约有些得意。

“其实，你有没有想过，或许Tony不愿意这样隐姓埋名地生活？”律师试探道。

Steve轻轻地摇了摇头，道：“我比你了解他。Tony在很多人眼里看来是个张扬的年轻人，他渴求观众，希望被关注，但这些其实都是他缺爱的表现。他的父母在他很小的时候就离开了他，他的教父对他居心叵测，Tony没有童年，他甚至都不知道什么是爱。”

“但你填补了他内心的空缺。”律师道。

Steve露出了一个幸福的笑容，轻轻地摩挲着杯沿，道：“我爱他，能遇到他，是我这辈子最最幸运的事情。”

“但你就没有动摇过，质疑过吗？”律师好奇道，“我的意思是，毕竟你跟他……”

“我知道你指的是什么。”Steve点头表示理解道，“答案是一定的。在最开始的时候，我无比抗拒跟他发展这种关系。尽管我心里最真实的愿望就是得到他，但我的理智一而再再而三地警告我不能这么做。”

“说出来你也许不相信。”Steve说着苦笑了一下，“但我是个很传统的人。别说Tony当时只有十七岁，光是我们两个的年龄差，就足够我拒绝他一百次了。”

“那你们是怎么？”

“因为他总会有第一百零一次尝试。”Steve叹气道，然后像是回想起什么美好的回忆，没忍住捂着嘴笑了出声，“抱歉，我只是……”

“我理解，没事的。”律师笑道。

Steve抿着嘴唇整理了一下自己的情绪，感叹道：“Tony是个很执着的人，一旦他认定了什么，他就会不顾一切地想要得到它。药是这样，我也是这样。”

“听起来你像是在炫耀。”律师皱着鼻子道。

Steve轻笑了出声，道：“你说得对，我就是在炫耀，因为没有能比他更好的伴侣了，而他已经是我的了。”

“但Tony是个Beta。”律师好奇道，“我以为你们Alpha都喜欢能够被你们标记的Omega？”

“不完全是。”Steve摇摇头道，“性别在我这里永远不是一个问题。再说了，就算Tony是个Beta，我也有的是方法标记他。”

“Wooo~！好吧，这个我就不想听你详细描述了。”律师大笑道。

“正好我也没有要跟你分享的意思。”Steve笑着回道。

“好了，时间也不早了，我该回去为明天的出庭做准备了，你也早点休息。”律师说着拍了拍Steve的肩膀站了起来，Steve跟着起身，礼貌地把他送到了门口。

门关上之后，Steve的笑容就瞬间消失了。他皱着眉走到窗边，盯着落在窗户上的雨点看了一阵子后有些烦躁地拉上了窗帘。紧接着他拿起来自己的手机握在手里，坐立不安地在房间里走来走去。

他有一个很想要打的电话，可是他不能。因为警方已经监听了他的手机，他们甚至会拦截他的每一条信息，监控他的每一次上网痕迹。所以他不能打那个电话，他不能。可是他就快要忍不下去了，他迫不及待地想要知道那边的情况如何，他想听听Tony的声音，哪怕只是一秒，他都想听听Tony的声音。

上帝啊，这一切到底什么时候才能结束？他真的想要回到马里布，回到他和Tony的别墅，窝在沙发上看电影吃零食，或者一起在厨房研发新的黑暗料理，又或者一起到花园里散散步晒晒太阳……继续他们无忧无虑的平静日子。

 

“你好，Potts小姐。”公诉人对着Pepper礼貌道，“您能简单陈述一下你和Tony Stark以及Steve Rogers之间的关系吗？”

“我是Tony好朋友，几乎算得上是好闺蜜了。我们无话不谈，我知道他穿多大码的鞋而他知道我生理期的准确时间，精确到秒的那一种。”Pepper说着露出了想个小女孩一样的笑容，可见她真的相当喜欢Tony。

“至于Steve。”Pepper说着看了Steve一眼，然后又迅速移开视线，“我和Steve其实不算很熟，大概是普通朋友吧。我知道他是个很有才能的男人，为人正直，不像外面那种商人一样奸诈。所以对于他和Tony来往的这件事，我并没有感到抵触，相反的，我很放心让Tony和他待在一起，因为Steve实在太会照顾人了。”

“你到现在依然这么认为吗？”公诉人问。

Pepper沉默着犹豫了一下，但最终还是点了点头。

“那关于Tony Stark和Steve Rogers的关系呢，你对此有什么看法吗？”

“关于他们两个的事我其实不是很清楚。我一直以为他们只是普通朋友，毕竟他们的年龄差距实在是有点大，而且我一直觉得在Steve眼里看来，Tony就只是他的一个弟弟而已。”说着Pepper突然停顿了一下，像是想起了什么却不知道该不该说出来的样子。

“如果你有什么想说的，但说无妨。”公诉人道。

Pepper抿了抿嘴唇，有些紧张地拨弄了一下自己的手指。

“但是，我觉得Tony其实喜欢Steve。”

Pepper这句话让陪审团露出了一个意外的表情，听众席那边更是直接响起了一小阵骚动。

“肃静！”法官不满地敲了一下法槌道。

“请详细一点说明，你说的喜欢，指的是哪一种喜欢？”公诉人问。

“事实上我并不能十分确定。但Tony确实不止一次跟我夸奖过Steve的身材，有一次在他喝醉之后他甚至跟我直白地说过他想和Steve发生性关系。”

“请问你还记得他当时的原话吗？”

“抱歉我不太记得了。”Pepper为难道。

“请问他平时喝醉的时候也会有类似这样的表现吗？”公诉人问。

“看情况，有时候会吧。”

“所以说， 你那天听到的不能算是个特例对吗？”

“呃……”Pepper被噎了一下，“是的，不能算……”

“好的，那么除此之外，Tony Stark还有别的什么表现让你觉得他喜欢Steve Rogers吗？”

Pepper想了想，道：“他总是跟我夸他，Tony很少会这样的。”

“但好朋友之间也会这样不是吗？”公诉人反问。

“那倒也是……”

“除了这些之外呢？还有没有别的，让你明确觉得，Tony Stark对于Steve Rogers产生了超越友情的近似爱情的喜欢呢？例如约会，接吻，之类的？”

“没有。”Pepper摇摇头道。

“好的，谢谢你的合作。我的问题问完了，法官先生。”

辩护律师皱着眉看了一眼公诉人，然后从座位上起来，走到Pepper面前。

“你好，Potts小姐。”律师微笑道。

Pepper回给他一个友好的笑容。

“根据你刚才的发言，我总结道在你心目中，你认为Steve和Tony是一对相当要好的朋友，对吗？”

“是的。”Pepper点头道。

“那么你是否曾经见过Steve伤害Tony或者意图伤害他？”

“没有。”

“那么你觉得他会做出这样的事来吗？”

“我不认为Steve是那样的人。”

“即使在现在也是？”

“我必须得说在Tony失踪之后，我的确有想过会不会是他绑架了Tony，所以我才疯狂地打了几十个电话到他哪里去。但等我冷静下来后，我又觉得Steve不是这样的人。如果Tony真的和他在一起，我相信那肯定是有别的原因。”

“我能理解你的话为，你认为Tony是自愿跟着Steve离开的对吗？”

“是的。”Pepper点头道。

一旁的Steve感激地朝她笑了笑，但Pepper只是抿着嘴唇移开了视线。她还是没办法原谅Steve就这么带着Tony销声匿迹，她也没办法原谅Tony就这么抛下她。哪怕只是一个电话都好，跟她报一声平安就真的这么难吗？

“谢谢你的合作。法官先生，我没有更多的问题了。”

公诉人待律师回到座位后，拿着一组图片来到Pepper面前，那是上次他给众人看过的监控画面。他把图片摊开摆好摆放在Pepper面前，然后用手指了指照片上Tony的脖子和手腕，问：

“这些画面能让你想到什么？”

“吻痕，咬痕，手腕上的大概是淤青吧，我和我丈夫有时候想玩点小情趣时也会出现这样的指印，Alpha的力量总是很大的。”Pepper道。

“那请问你对Tony Stark和Steve Rogers发生性关系这一事实有什么看法吗？”

“我刚才已经说过了，Tony曾经明确地跟我表示过他想和Steve发生性关系，所以我认为这没什么，挺正常的。Tony是一旦认定了什么，就一定要得到的人。我觉得这组照片只能证明他当时并没有跟我开玩笑而已。”

公诉人有些不悦地皱了皱眉，他收起了照片，道：“谢谢，我没有其他问题了。”

辩护律师接着来到Pepper面前，递给她一个感激的眼神，然后问：“Potts小姐，根据你刚才的话，我是否能推断，你并不认为Steve强迫了Tony和他发生性行为？”

“是的。”Pepper道，“事实上没有人能强迫Tony和他发生性行为。首先Tony是个Beta，他不像Omega和Alpha那样容易被信息素影响。其次，Tony面对Steve有足够的自保的能力，我曾经看到他和Steve在摔跤垫上打得不分彼此。他的力量或许是没有Steve大，但如果他是铁了心在挣扎的，Steve肯定占不到便宜。”

“那你有没有想过Steve可能对Tony用了药？他曾经是一名医生，现在是制药师，他很清楚哪些药物可以让人失去行动能力，他也有足够多的渠道能弄到这些药。”

“这我就不知道了。但我还是刚才那句话，我不认为Steve会是这种人。”

“好的，谢谢你的配合。法官先生，我没有别的问题了。”

律师回到自己的座位后，公诉人并没有起身。法官左右看了看，问：“公诉人你还有问题吗？”

公诉人沉默了一阵子，像是有些挫败地摇了摇头。

“没有，先生。”

“好，接下来进入裁决阶段，休庭。”

待法官和陪审团离席后，律师走到证人席那边把Pepper带了下来。Steve走过去想要和Pepper说点什么，但Pepper只是用眼神婉拒了他，然后独自前往休息室。Steve挫败地叹了口气，他其实明白Pepper心里不好受，所以也就不再强求。

“打起精神来吧，今天的开庭对你优势很大。”律师拍了拍Steve的肩膀安抚道。

Steve勉强地扯了扯嘴角，跟着律师一起来到了休息室。

最后的结果就和他们预测的一样，陪审团最终判定他性侵未成年人罪名不成立，而绑架罪由于证据缺乏未能下定论，法院方决定在三天后对此进行终审。

从法庭里出来的时候Steve就被围在外面的一大群记者就拦住了。律师一手撑着伞一手带着他穿过人群和摄像机上了车。外面的天灰沉沉的，昨晚的雨到现在就一直没有停过。

“真是奇了怪了，今天怎么多了这么记者，几乎是之前的两倍。”律师说着拍了拍自己的肩上的水珠，转头却发现Steve盯着车载电视的屏幕瞪大了眼睛。他好奇地凑过来一看，却被屏幕下方的几个赫然大字给吓得没忍住骂了句脏话。

“……根据现场的调查结果，警方已经证实这里就是Tony Stark曾经居住过的别墅。但是现场勘查并没有发现Tony的身影。如今警方已经把别墅和小区封锁了起来，正在进行进一步调查……”

“别回酒店了，那里肯定也全都是记者，把车开去我家。”律师连忙吩咐自己的助手道，紧接着他就关了电视，用力地摇了摇几乎变成了石像的Steve。

“快回神！现在可不是发呆的时候！”律师大声道，“你骗了我，你骗了所有人，你说过Tony在马里布的。”

“他是。”Steve道，他的心思显然还放在新闻上，他甚至都没有看律师。

“别盯着屏幕看了！”律师焦急道，“他既然在马里布，那为什么警察没找到他？”

“那是因为他现在不在别墅里。”Steve道，他的神情有些恍惚，担忧、期待、惊喜交织成一片，就像是打翻了颜料盘，让人看不出个所以然来。

“你这是什么意思？”律师有些生气道，Steve怎么能在这个时候给他弄这样一个岔子！

“你别着急。”Steve突然抓着律师的手道，但律师觉得他其实是在对自己说的，“先别着急。我们现在是在去你家的路上对吗？你家应该还没有被警方监控吧？”

“你想干什么？”律师警惕道。

“我想打个电话确认情况。”Steve看着律师的眼睛道，“相信我，我现在知道的不比你多多少，我只有打了这个电话，我才能知道那边到底发生了什么。”

律师深呼吸了一口气，严肃道：“我可以借你电话，但你之后一定要给我一个合理的解释。”

“我保证。”Steve承诺道。

 

下雪了。

Tony看着窗外飘洒着白色粉末，只觉得有一股寒意从脚底直窜头顶。他没忍住打了个寒颤，用力地搓了搓自己的手，走到了壁炉旁，坐在矮脚茶几边喝了一口热咖啡。

然而烫口的热饮还是没能彻底驱赶他体内的寒意，Tony皱着眉，正要找张毯子把自己裹起来的时候，一个温热的身躯靠近了他。

“给你烤了点饼干，你之前不是想吃曲奇吗？”Steve笑道，把那个枣红色的盒子放在了黑色的茶几上。

Tony笑着拿起一块饼干扔进嘴里，然后任性地整个人窝在了Steve的怀里。

Steve一僵，双手像是不知道该怎么摆一样。然而Tony柔软温热的躯体正散发着一阵甜甜的棉花糖香，引诱着他伸手拥抱怀里的人。

“还是觉得冷吗？”Steve问，Tony现在处于戒断期的第三个月。他的戒断反应已经不如第一个月那样激烈又痛苦，如今只是有些体温反复，偶尔头晕头疼之类的小毛病，信息素的味道也逐步恢复正常，不再像之前那样发酸发苦了。

“要不我把暖气也开了。”Steve说着就想要起身，但Tony及时抓住了他的手。

“那样你就该热得出汗了。”Tony轻笑道，然后在Steve怀里转了个身，从背靠着他改成侧坐的姿势，Steve只好用手环住他的腰，好让他坐得舒服一点。

“这样抱着我就好。”Tony呢喃着，柔软的头发轻微地蹭了蹭Steve的脖子。紧接着，Steve像是感觉到了什么异样，下意识地低头看着怀里的人。

“你刚刚是在闻我吗？”话一出口Steve就有些后悔了，“算了当我没……”

突然亲上来的Tony让Steve吓得瞪大了眼睛，他连忙扶住青年的肩膀把他推开。

“不。”Steve坚定道，尽管他知道自己说这句话的时候有多心虚，尽管他知道自己的眼睛极有可能已经出卖他了，但他还是要说不。

Tony没有说话，甚至没有看他。他无视了Steve的拒绝，当作什么都没发生一样重新窝在他怀里。

桌上的咖啡依旧冒着热气，香酥的曲奇安静地躺在碟子上，正前方的电视里正播放着一套有点无聊的警匪片。

Tony打了个哈欠，眯起眼睛像只慵懒的大猫靠在Steve怀里打盹。

时间在这一刻开始停止，Steve看着怀里的人，只觉得痛苦又幸福。他轻轻地摸了一下Tony已经有些微长的头发，然后低下头在他发间落下一个虚吻。

“你知道吗？”然而Tony突然睁开了眼睛，坐直了身子盯着Steve，“就是因为你的这些小动作才让我一直放不开你。”

“别露出一副羞愧的表情，该死的！”Tony看着Steve垂头的样子简直就想给他一拳，“你喜欢我没有错！你为什么就不能接受这一点呢！”

“你很优秀，Tony，你值得比我更好的。”

“放屁，没有人能比你更好了。”Tony反驳道，“你见过我全部的样子，Steve，我风光得意的时候你见过，我堕落无助的时候你也见过。该死的你甚至连我大小便失禁的样样子都他妈见过了可你还是喜欢我！”

Steve绝望地闭上了眼睛，痛苦地摇了摇头。

“我不想这样一辈子提心吊胆地活下去。”Tony恳求道，“我想要安全感Steve，你知道我是什么意思吗？我想要爱，我想要安全感，或者至少来个该死的人告诉我它们究竟是什么！”

“Bucky和Natasha已经着手在研究新的抑制剂了，你只要再等待一段时间……”

“操你的Rogers！”Tony瞪着眼睛咆哮道，“操你的！我不想要什么该死的抑制剂！我现在想要的是你！就只有你！”

世界一下子安静下来，电视机里有些错漏百出的可笑对话让Tony莫名地烦躁，他怒地抓起手边的遥控就扔了过去，一声巨响过后，屏幕碎了，机子烧了，微弱的电火花徒劳地挣扎了几下后也消停了。

“你还记得你之前跟我说过的话吗，我不能一辈子都一个人。我承认当时我说要跟你在一起多少有点开玩笑的意思。但最近这几个月，我一直在想这个问题。从小到大，我就没觉得自己需要过谁，但这几个月，每一天我都在想如果没有你，我要怎么撑下去。我做不到Steve，我真的真的做不到。是你让我明白有时候有些事情，不管个体再怎么强大，他始终没办法一个人解决的。”

“这不一样Tony，这是特殊情况。”

“好，这是特殊情况，那么告诉我，接下来我的发情期要怎么办。”Tony简单粗暴道，他实在厌倦了和Steve讲道理，这家伙根本就是一个老顽固，他说了这么多结果都是对牛弹琴！

“你是不是打算就把我一个人关在屋子里给我留一大堆食物、水、按摩棒、润滑剂和安全套！？我对天发誓如果你敢这么做，我就砸碎玻璃窗跑到大街上去！或者打电话报警！”

“上帝，Tony！”

“别Tony我！是你蛮不讲理在先的，我只是以牙还牙！”

Steve无语地看着Tony，然后挫败地抓了一下头发。

“你根本都不懂。”Steve疲累道，“我只是在试图不要让你做出会让你自己后悔一辈子的决定。”

“你才是哪个什么都不懂的家伙。”Tony瞪着眼睛道，“我才是在试图不要让你做出会让你自己后悔一辈子的决定。”

Steve摇了摇头，扶着Tony的肩膀让他好好坐下，然后握住他的手放在手心，轻柔地抚摸着他的手背。

“我是个很认真的人。”Steve低语道，握住Tony的手举到面前，闭上眼睛虔诚地吻了一下他的指尖，“我说的喜欢，也许不仅仅是喜欢，对你，它可能就意味着爱。爱是一辈子的承诺，Tony，一辈子。而在我这年龄，谈一辈子都尚且算早，更何况在你这个年龄呢？”

“你这是不相信你自己，还是不相信我。”Tony皱着眉问。

“都有，都有。”Steve轻声道。

“那这样吧，我们可以做个约定，你先不要标记我，等到我们都对彼此确定了，再标记也不迟。”Tony提议道。

Steve无奈地笑了笑，就好像Tony刚刚说了什么很幼稚的笑话一样。

“我怕我会控制不住我自己。”Steve坦白道，“你根本不知道你对我有多大的吸引力。”

“那就告诉我，我对你有多大的吸引力。”Tony直白地问。

Steve放下了Tony的手，迷恋地看着Tony眼中跃动的火光，那让他的双眼更有神，也更有活力。紧接着他羞愧地摇了摇头，捂住了自己的脸，小声地忏悔道：“上帝……我是个罪人……”

“告诉我Steve，告诉我。”Tony急切道，用力地抓住Steve的手往下拉，“告诉我，我对你有多大的吸引力，你到底有多喜欢我？”

“我想要你Tony，无时无刻都想。就比如现在，你身上因为临近发情期而发出一种像巧克力味棉花糖一样的香味，暖烘烘的，带着一点甜。每当你靠近我身边，我都想要抱紧你，把脸埋进你的发间或者颈间，认真地闻一闻你身上这种独特的香。然后，我就会忍不住想要吻你，从眉心开始，然后是鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。我想知道你尝起来是什么感觉，是什么味道。你会怎么回应我的吻，你会发出什么样的呻吟。你是喜欢我温柔一点，还是粗暴一点？你是喜欢舔、还是咬、还是吮吸？你喜欢疼痛吗？有多喜欢？”

“接着，我会开始脱你的衣服，一边吻你，一边脱你的衣服。你会害羞吗？还是说你会配合我，抑或是你就直接开始动手扯我的衣服了。你身上的敏感点都有哪些？脖子？锁骨？胸口？乳头？小腹？肚脐？腰侧？还是腰窝？但我爱抚你的敏感点时，你又会有怎样的反应，你会叫出来吗，还是忍着？你的喘息声是什么样的？你会颤抖吗？我得用多长的时间才能让你勃起，然后用多长的时间让你到达第一次高潮？你喜欢我在你身上留下痕迹吗？因为我很想要在你身上留下各种各样的痕迹，我想让别人知道你是我的，只是我的。”

“之后我们就要开始慢慢进入正题了，你会赤裸地躺在毯子上，我刚刚有说我想就在这里跟你做爱吗？酒红色的地毯会把你的皮肤衬得更加白皙，你就像一份精美的礼物，是上帝送给我最棒的圣诞节礼物。我会先分开你的双腿，把你后穴舔湿。我想知道你会不会在这时发出我想象中的那种呻吟，你会因此又一次勃起吗？我不确定我能舔到多深，我从来没做过这种事。但对你，我想试试。我会用舌头彻底把你舔成一滩水，然后咬住你的穴口吮吸从你体内深处流出来的那些甘甜的汁液。它们也会是棉花糖味的吗？我很好奇。还有如果可以，我想先让你到一次真正的性高潮，那会让我接下来的工作更方便一点，你也会更加享受这个。”

“然后，我会把手指插进你的身体里，将那些沾在你肠壁上的蜜液都刮下来，然后把它们涂在我的阴茎上。我想那个时候你可能会一直盯着我看，但你大概不知道确切地想要看哪里。我做爱的时候会脸红的Tony，我是那种一激动就会脸红的人，夸张的时候会全身发红。我猜我和你做爱的时候一定会全身发红，心跳快得大概就像是心脏要爆炸了吧。你可能会觉得这样的我很奇怪，然后你会忍不住盯着我的脸，还有我的身体看。但到了最后，你大概只会盯着我的手和我的阴茎看了。别否认这个，在我还穿着裤子的时候你就喜欢盯着我的裆部看，我知道的Tony。你会很好奇我的真实尺寸，你想知道我到底有多长有多粗，它是什么形状的，什么大小的，然后你可能忍不住会伸手碰一下他。我太了解你了Tony，我知道你会做些什么。然后你会发出一声满意的叹息，因为你知道我真的很大，我可以轻而易举地填满你，你甚至会担心我的阴茎能塞进你的身体里吗，因为它真的太粗了。”

“噢上帝……”听到这里的Tony终于忍不住捂住了嘴把自己缩成一团，他从没有想过Steve会说这么直白淫秽的话，这太下流，太色情了。与此同时，Tony发现他已经勃起了，下半身硬得发疼，这个认知让他羞愧又兴奋。怎么会有人光是用说的就能让他如此兴奋。

“别急着感叹宝贝，这还没到正题呢。”Steve笑道，他伸手摸了摸Tony发红的脸，上帝啊，他真的爱死了Tony羞红了一张脸的模样了。

“现在，我们才要正式开始。我会分开你的腿，把它们往两边拉开，然后露出你那个湿透了的小穴。虽然就第一次来说，后入式会比较方便一点，但我想看着你的脸，我想看看你被我进入时候会是什么样的表情。紧张？害怕？兴奋？满足？还是都有？我猜大概是都有，但紧张占了主要部分。这让我的进入变得有点困难，于是我会开始安抚你，让你放松下来。我会和你接吻，然后爱抚你的敏感点。但我很可能会玩弄你的乳头，这算是我在床上的一点小怪癖吧，我喜欢玩弄别人的乳头。慢慢地你就因为快感而放松，湿滑的甬道毫无保留地为我敞开，接着我就会一口气插进去，直直地顶上你的生殖道入口。”

“刚开始的时候，一切都会进行得比较缓慢，我们毕竟是在做爱，不是在性交。我会让你慢慢地适应这种陌生的感觉，然后等你开始觉得舒服的时候，我才会逐渐加快速度和力度。这个时候你会开始觉得有些兴奋和刺激了，你大概会抓住毯子开始紧张地夹紧屁股，却没有想过那会给我们都带来更加强烈的快感。这时我会快速地抽出去再用力地插进去，狠狠地蹭过你的前列腺然后顶上你的生殖道入口。接着退出，再重复。你的第一声尖叫大概会在这个时候出现，然后你就会害羞地捂住了自己的嘴巴，咬住嘴唇死死地憋住那些你认为过于淫荡的叫声。”

“可是很快你就又会忍不住了。我不算是一个很擅长做爱的人，Tony，但至少，我知道怎么让你跟着我的步伐走。你身上最敏感的地方藏得很深，那是一个很狭窄的通道，通道的尽头，有一个极度敏感的颈口，在那之后，就是你将来用来孕育我们孩子的地方。医学上称呼那个颈口为生殖口，或者更加直白一点，那是你的子宫口。而我刚才提到的那个狭窄的通道，就是用于连接你的子宫和你的肠道的，被称为外生殖道，但也有人叫它内阴。而一般来说，Alpha和Omega完成标记的常见流程，就是Alpha把他的阴茎操进Omega的内阴，然后成结射精，同时咬住Omega的腺体将自己的Alpha信息素注入到Omega的腺体里，受孕和标记就一次过搞定了。”

“但我们约好了，先不标记，所以我不会咬你的腺体。可我还是操进你的内阴。刚开始会有点痛，因为那个地方太窄了。但同时它又太敏感，所以很快，它就会放松下来，接纳我进入到你体内最深处的地方。这时你的身体就会这突如其来的刺激开始分泌大量的液体润滑，那感觉就像是一股温泉喷在了我的阴茎上，同时你的甬道紧紧地吸附着我，不断地收缩挤压着吮吸我。我会忍不住开始呻吟，然后扣住你的腰重新开始运动起来。现在我的动作可能就会略显粗暴一点了，我不会让你有喘息的机会，每一次，我都会全部抽出然后又尽根没入，你的子宫口会因为持续不断的刺激开始急速地颤抖收缩，在我用力地顶上去时饥渴地吮吸着我的龟头，催促我射精。同时你会开始发出让人脸红的尖叫声，你会因为羞耻而想要把嘴闭上，可是持续不断地快感已经让你的大脑完全失去了控制的能力。现在你唯一能感受到的，就是我在你体内不断进出的老二，和逐渐胀大的结。”

“接着，我们就进入到最后的冲刺阶段了。现在，我会开始在你耳边说一些下流淫秽的话。我会说你很淫荡，你就像个小荡妇，你哭得那么可怜，可实际上又那么开心。你会摇着头拼命否认，可是又忍不住兴奋地夹紧了屁股吸住我。接着我会笑着吻住你的唇，我们会像两条缺水的一样疯狂地吮吸着对方口中的津液。同时你会因为我的顶撞而发出好听的闷哼声，就像一只可爱的小猫，嗯，或者说发情的母猫。然后，你会推开我，然后哭喊着说你要去了。这时我会逐渐加快速度把你操射出来，然后用力地抱住你，在你哭出来的那一瞬间把精液射进你的子宫里去，彻底把它灌满直到溢出来为止。不过由于你现在还太年轻，还没有到生育的适宜年龄，所以我不一定会把精液射进你的子宫里。至少在你发情期的时候我不会。噢，对了，说到这个，我想起来我还有一个性癖了。我做爱不喜欢戴套，那感觉说实话不太舒服。但小道具我还是挺喜欢用的，如果你能够接受，有时候我们能够来点小情趣。我一直想要把你绑起来，你不知道有的时候你真的太调皮，太难以掌控了。”

Steve说着叹了一口气，抬眼看着Tony的苦笑了一声。

“现在你知道我是个什么样的人了吧？我远没有你以为的那么正直，Tony，远没有。”

Tony微张了一下嘴巴，然后又合起来吞了一下口水。看在上帝的份上，他刚刚已经射过一次而现在已经完全湿透了，不管是前面还是后面，里面还是外面。

“那……”Tony艰难地开口，他的声音很沙哑，嘴唇也变得发干，于是他没忍住伸出舌头来舔了一下自己的嘴唇，并注意到Steve的眼神一下子就暗了，像一头猛兽一样紧紧地盯着他的舌头。于是Tony故意放慢了速度，然后不着痕迹地瞄了一眼Steve凸起的裆部，紧张地吞了吞口水。

“……你还等什么？”

Steve猛地看向了Tony，他在对方漂亮的大眼睛里看到了一丝恐惧和紧张，但更多的是期待和兴奋。Steve一瞬间只觉得自己开始呼吸困难，就好像有一只手死死地掐住了他的喉咙。

“托你的福……”Tony声音颤抖道，他感到有一股邪热在小腹那里迅速燃起，“我的发情期提前了，你闻不到吗？”

Steve闭着嘴用力地吸了一口气，他怎么会闻不到，在他说到一半的时候他就已经注意到了。当时，理智不断地在他的脑中叫嚣着让他停下，可他终究还是败给了欲望。

“就只是记住你说的话，别把我肚子搞大了。”Tony沙哑道，“我还未成年呢，第一胎怎么也得等我过了十八岁生日。”

“Tony……”

“5月29号，你记得的对吧，我的生日，也正好是我的发情期，我觉得这是你让我怀孕的好……唔！”

Tony看着眼前被放大了的脸眨了眨眼睛，然后得意又幸福地笑了起来。他就知道他会成功的，他可是Tony Stark，这个世界上没有他做不到的事情。

 

“你准备好了吗？”律师说着拍了拍Steve的肩膀，现在他们已经在终审的法院里，再过五分钟，就要开庭了。

“嗯。”Steve点了点头，脸上露出了一个有些拘谨又有些开心的笑容。

律师知道这是因为他昨天在电话里听到了好消息了。尽管Steve没有把通话内容和他分享，但还是老实地把Tony现在的所在地交代了出来。虽然律师不是很明白为什么Tony会在医院，而Steve看起来对此还很高兴的样子。

“准备好了我们就走吧。”律师微笑道。现在警察应该已经找到Tony了，但他们这边还没有收到消息。律师也不知道他们是会带Tony去做个身体检查或者精神鉴定还是就直接把他带过来法庭这边。虽然一般来说，他们都不建议刑事受害人直接出庭作证，但如果Steve真的是无辜的，Tony真的什么事都没有的话，他还是希望Tony能亲自过来一趟替Steve证明他的清白。

不过说到底这一切目前还属于未知数，他现在还是想办法好好地替Steve辩解，就算不能让他脱罪，至少让他的罪名无法坐实。

然而，在华盛顿这边的人都不知道的是，警察其实并没有找到Tony。事实上当他们收到消息赶去医院的时候，看到的只有Steve的好朋友Bucky，而Tony和Natasha已经不见了。

“Tony，不，Tony你先听我说……”

“闭嘴Tasha，别让我把怒火牵连到你身上去！”Tony瞪着眼睛骂道，大步地走进了飞机舱。

“Steve那样做是有他的道理的。”Natasha无奈道，快步地跟着走了上去。

“放屁！”Tony怒道，结果一回头就收到了Natasha的瞪视，他一下子就被吓得缩了缩脖子，但又不甘心地继续瞪着眼睛，“这算哪门子的有道理？他怎么可以瞒着我一个人跑到华盛顿去打官司！而且重点是，他是被冤枉的！”

“现在警方还没有确切证据证实他的罪名，他会没事的。”Natasha安抚道。

Tony哼了一声把自己摔进座椅里，然后沉默了下来。

“他还跟我说他是要回纽约处理公司的事。”Tony闷声道，“他就这么走了三个月，别说电话了，连短信都没有。如果不是你和Bucky还在，我都要以为他就这么离开了。”

“你知道他有多爱你，他怎么可能舍得离开你。”Natasha安抚道，“他这三个月也过得很不好，但这都是为了保护你。”

“我可是Tony Stark，谁要他保护了。”Tony一脸嫌弃道。

“你现在当然不用了，但当时情况特殊不是吗？”Natasha柔声道，抓住Tony有些发凉的手搓了搓，安抚道，“Steve那也是没有办法中的办法。”

Tony皱起了眉，烦躁地叹了一口气。

“我知道。”他闷闷道，有些时候，他生气不是因为结局本来不该如此，而是因为他知道结局必须如此而自己对此又无能为力，Tony气的，其实是自己的无能为力。

“还要多久才能到华盛顿？”Tony皱着眉问。

“你睡一会，醒来就到了。”Natasha说着把Tony按在了椅子上，然后又给他拿了一张毯子。

“是我错觉还是这几个月来你一直把我当小孩子在照顾？”Tony皱着鼻子道。

“你就是个小孩，Tony。”Natasha笑道。

“不，我才不是。”Tony反驳道，然后像是想起了什么一样开心地笑了起来，“我不是了。”

Natasha知道他在说什么，但只是笑道：“你只是从小小孩变成了大小孩而已，我都可以想象到Steve以后的日子有多辛苦了。”

“嘿！”Tony不满道，但还是乖乖地裹好毯子把自己窝进椅子里。

“好好睡一觉，醒了你就能看到他了。”

“知道啦老妈嗷！”

Natasha笑着揉了揉刚才被她一掌拍下去的脑袋，然后坐在了Tony的对面也跟着闭目养神。

其实这三个月，不管是Steve还是Tony亦或是她和Bucky都过得很艰难。她必须好好想想怎么坑一坑这两位大富翁好让他们补偿一下她和Bucky被打断的蜜月旅行。

 

“法官先生！”法庭里突然出现了一个陌生人，他急匆匆地朝法官跑了过来，一路上对着试图把他拦下来的人出示了自己的身份证明。

Steve狐疑又紧张地盯着这个人，突然有一种不好的预感笼罩了他。

法官听完那个人说的话后一脸严肃地点了点头，然后敲了两下法槌让庭内安静下来，紧接着就转过头来盯着Steve。

“Rogers先生，据警方报道，他们并没有在医院找到Tony Stark，只看到了你的朋友James Barnes。”

“什么！？”Steve震惊道，“不可能，Tony他的确就在医院里，除非……”

“除非？”法官问。

Steve在心里想了一下，便断定Tony昨天肯定是听到了他和Natasha的对话，然后一脸头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“除非他知道了这一切，然后坐飞机跑过来找我了。上帝……Tony……”

“你这是什么……”“嘿！先生你不能进去！”

法官的话突然被一阵骚乱打断了，众人下意识地看向了门口，只见厚重的木门被推搡得像张纸一样摆来摆去，最后终于不堪重负被一大群记者和保安被挤开了。

“放开我！我有权出庭作证，据我所知我大概还在什么证人什么该死的保护计划里吧，别碰我！”一个被记者和闪光灯包围着的棕发男人瞪着眼睛用力地推开了那些意图阻拦他的保安，大步地朝法庭中心走。

“Jesus，这是怎么回事，把那些记者都给我赶出去！”法官大声道，但显然保安们已经拦不住了，“休庭！休庭！把证人和被告带下去！”

在一片慌乱之中，Steve被人从被告席上拉了下来，可他还在不停地往记者堆里看了过去。

他听到了Tony的声音，尽管没看到人，但他听到了，他这辈子都绝对不会认错Tony的声音。

“Tony？Tony！是你吗！？”Steve不管他这样做到底有没有破坏规矩，但是去他妈的规矩，他想这个人已经想了整整三个月了，难道和他见一面都不行吗！

“Steve？”Tony大叫道，努力地伸长脖子去找Steve。

“上帝，Tony！”得到回应的Steve猛地推开人群朝声源走了过去，“让一下！抱歉让一下！Tony！”

“Steve！我在这！该死的，你们给我让开！Steve！”

等两人终于从人群里挤出来找到对方的时候，他的衣服和头发都乱成了一团，样子要多狼狈有多狼狈，但这并不妨碍他们在那一刻想要把对方揉进怀里的冲动。

四周的闪光灯就像疯了一样闪烁其来，照得两人都觉得自己要被烧着了。Steve连忙从Tony衣服里摸出墨镜给他戴上，然后一手护着他的头一手搂着他的腰把他往人群外面带。守在外面的保安见两人出来后立刻把他们拉走，可在前往休息室的时候，Tony就被警察强行从Steve身边拉开了。

“搞什么鬼……”

“Tony，没事的。”Steve看着自己的爱人道，他上下打量了一下Tony的身子，还好，他看起来还是一样健康，嗯，好像还胖了点。

“你还敢跟我说没事！”Tony瞪着眼睛骂道，“这笔账我回家再跟你算！”

“你又喷那么多香水。”Steve突然道。

Tony愣了一下，然后恶狠狠道：“我就是故意来呛死你的！”

Steve没忍住笑了出声，然后走过去亲了亲他的额头，安抚道：“好了， 没事了，我们很快就能回家了。”

Tony闷闷地嗯了一声，有些心疼地看着Steve明显凹下去的脸颊，然后凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇，最终乖乖地跟着警察离开。

Steve站在原地一直目送Tony，直到他走过了转角彻底消失不见，才转过身来，却没想到正好对上了自己的律师。

“你知道，一直到刚才，我都不敢百分百相信你跟我说的一切都是真的。”律师笑道。

Steve羞赧地笑了笑，叹息道：“我相信真相总有一天会被公之于众，我既然是清白的，就不怕别人来审问我。”

“但有一点我还是没有完全搞明白，你说过你做这一切都是要保护他，但就他今天的表现来看，我不觉得他需要你的保护。”律师不解道。

“这个嘛，可能等下午开庭的时候你就知道了。”

律师挑眉，点头表示期待。

 

“Stark先生，根据警方的报告，你一直拒绝身体检查和精神检查，请问这是为什么？”

“你们到底看没看我给你们提供的资料吗？那都是我一个月前的详细身体检查报告，其中已经包括了精神状态的分析。”

公诉人理亏地撇了撇嘴，道：“根据你的报告显示，你身体状况良好，精神状态极佳，但为什么在第二性别一栏显示的是Omega呢？据我所知你是个Beta。”

Tony翻了个白眼，道：“说真的，现在像你这样白痴的人都能当公诉人了吗？”

法官及时地敲了一下法槌，警告道：“受害人请注意你的用词。”

“我不是受害人，该死的。”Tony怒道，“是，我就是个Omega，Beta只是我一直以来对外宣称的性别而已，之前那些所谓的体检报告都是我自己伪造的，不信你们可以去我的公寓，用密码登陆我的私人服务系统看看，Jarvis会告诉你们一切你们想知道的。”

“还有，关于你们想知道的Steve到底有没有绑架囚禁我的事，我可以明确地告诉你们，没有！还有，别到处乱说我患了什么斯德哥尔摩综合征，这不仅是对我的智商和心理承受能力的一种侮辱，也是对我们两个之间的感情的一种侮辱！”

“你说了感情，你指的是什么感情？”

“友情，爱情，还有亲情。”Tony抱胸道。

“亲情？”公诉人疑惑道。

Tony闻言勾起了嘴角，一脸得意地盯着公诉人，傲慢道：“我和Steve有一个孩子，或者说我给他生了一个孩子，所以，是的，亲情。”

Tony话还没说完，现场就已经起了一阵骚动。陪审团的嘴巴个个都张得跟鸡蛋一样大，似乎不敢相信自己都听到了些什么。

“你说你给Steve生了个一个孩子？”公诉人震惊道。

“就在一个半月前，在马里布，在医院里，我们的孩子很健康，他是个男孩，有着和我一样颜色的眼睛，但鼻子和嘴唇都像极了Steve，我们给他起名为Peter，怎么样，够详细了吗？”Tony哼了一声道。

“你为什么没有把这个放在资料里？”

“那是我们的家事该死的，我可不想我儿子刚出生的照片被你们和媒体放在大屏幕里肆意讨论，也不希望他的资料被和其他肮脏的刑事证据摆在一起！”Tony一脸被冒犯道。

“好吧，最后一个问题，Tony Stark先生，你能明确地告诉我们，Steve Rogers是否曾经绑架并囚禁过你？”

“没有。”Tony绷着脸道。

“好的，谢谢你的配合，我没有别的问题了，法官先生。”

法官点了点头，然后看向了辩护律师。律师起身整理了一下自己的衣服，然后走到Tony面前。

“你好，Stark先生。”

“你好。”Tony的表情缓和了一点，毕竟这是Steve的代表律师，说实话他事后得好好谢一谢他。

“据Rogers先生的证词，你曾经有过药物依赖症，并且为此度过了一段很艰难的戒断期对吗？”

“是的。”

“你能告诉我们你是对什么药产生了药物依赖症，又是如何产生的吗？”

“是抑制剂。我对市面上的Omega抑制剂过敏，所以我才去找Steve帮忙。可他当时只做出了这种会上瘾的药，而我因为信息素波动打破了生理平衡而发了高烧。他知道如果他不给我打针，我就很可能会死，所以他才会给我用那个药。”

“之后我们约好了一个月只能用一次，就在发情期的时候用，因为我们都知道这个药会让人上瘾。可是我没忍住，刚开始我是两个星期一支，因为我觉得这个药效果很好，而且我也很好奇它能让我上瘾到什么程度。但很快我就变成了一个星期一支，甚至一天一支。Steve就是在那个时候发现不对劲的，可已经迟了。我那时候已经连续用药三个月了，很显然已经上瘾了。”

“然后你就进入了戒断期。”

“是的。”

“你能跟我们简单描述一下在那段时期里你的个人感受和你对Rogers先生的看法吗？”

“那段日子很痛苦，不管是对我来说还是对他来说。我们花了整整半年的时间彻底摆脱药物依赖，刚开始一切就像地狱一样。我感觉到身体各个器官都像麻花一样拧在了一起，然后有成堆的蚂蚁在啃噬着它们。那并不只是单纯地痒或者疼或者别的什么痛苦的感觉，那是一种会让你感觉到崩溃的绝望，是一种会让你觉得没有什么比放弃更好的选择，除非死亡。”

“我那段时间脾气很暴躁，暴力倾向和自残倾向达到我人生中的最高峰。我不断地在骂Steve，我怨他，我恨他，尽管我知道这一切都是我自己造成的但我就是不停地把错归在他身上。我好几次还伤了他，你们不信可以看看他的手臂和腹部和大腿，那上面都有割伤的疤痕，那就是我弄上去的。我记得最严重的是他腹部上的伤，我当时把一整块有我手掌这么大的碎瓷片插了进去，他的血流了我一身，我都傻了。最后是Steve自己打的电话叫的救护车，我都不知道他缝了多少针。医生当时要求他留院观察，可他却想都不想就回来陪我。我记得后来伤口还感染了，他发了一个月的高烧。我们当时就像是两个将死之人彼此拉扯着，我都不记得我们到底是怎么撑过来的。但在那之后，我就知道，如果这个世界上有谁值得我用一辈子的时间去相信他、爱他、陪伴他的话，那这个人就只会是他。”

“好的，谢谢你的配合。法官先生，我没有别的问题了。”

其实事情发展到现在，大家都清楚结局已定。在短暂的休庭过后，众人再次被聚集起来。陪审团代表当初宣读了最后的宣判结果，Steve Rogers的绑架罪名不成立。然而他的确在未经监护人的允许下私自带走了一位未成年人，并且由始至终都没有和未成年人的朋友、家人或监护人联系，因此陪审团决定判他扰乱治安罪，罚款5000美金并拘留十五日。

 

“怎么样？木板床睡得还舒服吧？”Tony抱着胸看着被他保释出来的Steve哼声道。

Steve拎着自己的外套朝他走了过来，对Tony故意迟了一个星期才来保释他的幼稚行为回以一个宠溺纵容的态度。然而就在他想要给自己爱人一个拥抱的时候，Tony皱着鼻子一脸嫌弃地后退了好几步。

“你闻起来就像一块过期的臭乳酪。”

“噢，现在轮到你来嫌弃我了。”Steve笑道，乖乖地收回自己已经张开的双手。

“可不嘛流浪汉，赶紧回去洗个澡刮刮你的胡子吧。看在上帝的份上我都要认不住你来了。Peter要是看到你这熊样铁定要哭。”

“Peter来了？”Steve有些意外道。他实在迫不及待地想要见见自己的儿子了。

“Bucky把他带过来了，现在和Natasha一起在酒店等你回去呢。”Tony笑道。

Steve点点头，跟着Tony离开了拘留所。

今天大概是华盛顿这三个月里天气最好的一天，太阳高挂在头顶，驱散着寒冬带来的冷意。

“真难得你居然没带司机出来。”Steve笑道，走到副驾驶座那边拉了拉门，却没想没拉开。

“你给我坐后面去。”Tony皱着鼻子道。

Steve点点头，听话地拉开后座的门坐了进去。然后趁Tony低头系安全带的时候突然凑上前去咬住了他的后颈。

Tony身子一愣，然后捂住了自己的脖子回头惊讶地看着Steve。

“我觉得是时候了。”Steve眨眨眼睛，笑道，“我们回去就结婚，好吗？”

Tony红了红耳朵，把脸转回去发动了车子，过了许久才憋出来一句话：

“老流氓。”

 

完。


End file.
